The composition and quality of ambient air in any given area may vary depending on a number of factors, including the presence of air pollution and various airborne contaminants. These contaminants may include biological materials, including bacteria and viruses, as well as chemical materials, such as pollutants and toxins.
In order to determine the air quality, the ambient air may be monitored. Monitoring may be effected in a variety of ways. Typically, samples of air are collected at specific locations for a given period of time, followed by the analysis of the samples using any number of known analytical techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,479, issued Jan. 4, 2000, provides a personal continuous air monitor capable of sensing radiation. This air monitor employs a filter or detector head with a radiation detector and a series of signal processing units.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,596, issued Feb. 13, 2001, provides a visual airborne contaminant indicator employing a colored pH indicator, which may be used with an adsorptive filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,153, issued Jun. 19, 2001, provides a diffusional gas transfer system for removing airborne particles.
However, it would be a significant contribution to the art to provide an improved, versatile method and apparatus for monitoring air quality.